Heroes Among Fairys
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: This is a spin off of my Roses Among Heroes Stories, This is a three way crossover Between MHA, RWBY, and Fairy Tail. Ruby, Jiro, Kirishima and Kaminari find themselves in the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of Seventeen Million. Here magic is common place, a tool for most, but for the wizards of the world of eartland, it is a way of life.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that the spin off would be of Avatar the last Air Bender, but I wanted to have some fun with Fairy Tail. And to those wondering for more context go read my Rose's Among Heroes Fics, they are in the My Hero Academia/Rwby Crossovers. In them Ruby had been transferred to the earth of MHA, turned into a Grimm Maiden, and few other things. And I think you guys will enjoy them**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

"You just had to piss off Corinthia?" Kirishima asked as we walked down the street cobbled street of the town we had been warped too. "So any idea where we are?" He asked. We were both wearing our Hero costumes. Kiri wore two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center, standing for his hero name, "Red Riot". Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He didn't have his face guard on.

I wore a black combat skirt and my red cape with my weapon Crescent Rose on my back, I had sewn fire dust into fabric forming a flaming rose pattern, and my leather boots clacked on the ground. "I didn't expect her to use her silver eyes on me." I brushed my onyx and red hair out of my bone white face. I had duffle bag full of extra dust ammo as we were going to train before we were cast out across universes. "From what we have gathered magic is common place here, so we can just pass off our powers as that." My black and silver eyes looked up at his red ones. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we find a way to make some money." He said, "Any idea on how to do that?"

"How should we know?" We turned to Kaminari and Kyoka, in their black leather hero costumes. Kyoka had a torn up red shirt and large boots that had speakers built into them, she had broken the gauntlets I had made her by blowing the speakers, so she had the ones that she had gotten from Hatsume on the backs of her hands. Her deep purple hair framed her tried face. Her long ear lobes ended in earphone jacks. "We aren't exactly familiar with how we can earn money here."

Kaminari jacket had white stripes and her wore a white shirt under it, his yellow hair was spikey and had a black lightning shaped patch. On his left arm was a large device that launched metal disks and clipped to his belt was a sword hilt that would make a blade made of electricity using his quirk. "We could join a wizard guild." Kyoka offered.

"Well which one should we join?" I asked as we stepped onto the main road of the town, I saw a large crowd of people in front of what appeared to be a train station. "I wonder what that is about."

"We could go investigate it." Kyoka said, "Maybe it's some celebrity?" We made our way over to the crowd and tapped on a woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" I asked, she turned to me and seemed to be taken aback at my demonic appearance for a second, "Is some celebrity in town?"

"I heard that dangerous dark Guild has taken the train station hostage." One man said as he turned to us, "Probably best kids like you clear out."

"Dark guild?" Kyoka asked.

"Criminals, they don't answer to anyone." The woman said. "Bunch of villainous thugs."

I looked to the others and they nodded. "Let's get to work." I said as I summoned a gust of wind to carry us to the front of the crowd. We landed lightly out side the building.

"Hey you kids shouldn't be here." A train guard called out to us, before a red headed woman in a suit of armor smashed her forehead into his demanding something.

"What's the situation inside?" But he was already unconscious, so she moved onto the next one.

"What is that about?" Kirishima asked.

"I have no idea." Kyoka said.

"What are you kids doing here?" We turned to a guy a few years older then us in nothing but his underwear. Kyoka turned bright red while I yelled at him.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" I yelled at the same time as blonde girl who was carrying a pink haired boy.

"That's Gray for you." I looked at a blue cat with a green bag, in utter confusion.

"Oh... am I?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"The dark Guild Eisenwald is inside the train station, if they truly have Lullaby, then we must stop them." The red haired woman said as they ran inside.

"Lullaby? Like a song that you sing to kids?" Kaminari asked.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good. Let's go, after all we are Heroes." I grinned as we ran after the group ahead of us.

"You got it love." Kiri smiled.

We rushed past a group of beaten down men, spears broken. "You kids should get out of here." On pushed himself up on the wall, "The Dark Guild will kill you." He coughed out, his dark hair was mixed with crimson blood.

"Stay still, your hurt." I said as we stopped. "We can handle ourselves." I lowered him back to the ground.

"Erigor, the Reaper of Eisenwald will kill you. He's a murderer." He coughed as he held his side, a ugly red blotch staining his yellow and blue uniform.

"Won't be the first one I've fought." I sighed. "Charge Bolt, Earphone Jack, treat their injuries. Riot and I will take the fight to them, catch up when your done." I ordered.

"On it Huntress." Kyoka called to us as we took off running full speed down the halls, our boots echoing on the stones.

We burst into the train terminal, the group that went in ahead of us and a large group of men. The pinkette was on his feet.

"More Fairy Tail Flies? No they don't have that guild mark." A man stood atop the train, a large scythe in his hand, he had raged robes and blue tattoos. "What guild are you with?" he asked.

"None, we're just here to stop you." Kiri called out as his arms hardened and I reached for Crescent Rose.

"Well then the Reaper will claim your souls." The man I assumed to be Erigor stood up. He slashed through the air with his scythe, a gust of wind filled the room. I spotted what looked like a stick in his other hand. "Tell me why do you think we choose this train station?"

"What why would..." I looked around.

"I'll give you a hint. Bzzzz." He said slowly.

"YOUR PLANNING ON BROADCASTING LULLABY'S MAGIC OVER THE P.A. SYSTEM!" The red head yelled.

"And if we crank up the volume enough, those gathered out side will be able to hear." Erigor's grin split his face in disgusting glee.

"But why?" The blonde asked.

"Revenge, against those that cast us out, those that have the right to earn a healthy living, blissfully unaware of those who have had their rights stripped away. With the power of Lullaby, we will take back our rights, and send those that have wrong us to the grave! Men take care of the children." He floated up in the air startling the others.

* * *

I glared up at the villainous Reaper as he cackled. "We'll stop you!" I yelled at Erigor.

"Oh Titania, Queen of the Fairy Tail Flies, you have been on my mind, I've always wondered who was stronger between us." He mocked me. "The Reaper will...!" there was a blur of red and black as he struck from the air and floating where he was the girl, her pale face glaring from a storm of red and black petals. In her hands was scythe. I noticed that her hair was pushed up and back by thin curled horns.

"REAPER'S RAGE!" She yelled as she thrust out her hand, a inferno of purple flames erupted from her open palm, Erigor barely escaped the magical flames. "You will not win this battle!" She... aimed her weapon at the man and a loud gun shot filled the room as she was launched back by the recoil of the weapon she landed beside me. The round grazed the side of Erigors face, blood spraying on the ground.

I shivered from the dark magic that radiated from her, she glanced at me, her silver and black eyes, and she nodded to me. "Name's Ruby Rose, hope you don't mind the help."

* * *

And I have finally finished this first chapter. I had to re-read the manga, as I'm starting in one of my favorite arcs of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**I glared up at the villainous Reaper as he cackled. "We'll stop you!" I yelled at Erigor.**

**"Oh Titania, Queen of the Fairy Tail Flies, you have been on my mind, I've always wondered who was stronger between us." He mocked me. "The Reaper will...!" there was a blur of red and black as he struck from the air and floating where he was the girl, her pale face glaring from a storm of red and black petals. In her hands was scythe. I noticed that her hair was pushed up and back by thin curled horns.**

**"REAPER'S RAGE!" She yelled as she thrust out her hand, a inferno of purple flames erupted from her open palm, Erigor barely escaped the magical flames. "You will not win this battle!" She... aimed her weapon at the man and a loud gun shot filled the room as she was launched back by the recoil of the weapon she landed beside me. The round grazed the side of Erigors face, blood spraying on the ground.**

**I shivered from the dark magic that radiated from her, she glanced at me, her silver and black eyes, and she nodded to me. "Name's Ruby Rose, hope you don't mind the help."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle for the train station**

"What are you?" Erigor asked as he gripped his scythe, "Your magic is pure destruction." His body didn't show it, but I could feel the waves of fear rolling from him.

I spun my scythe in my hands. "What am I? Well it's simple really, I'm just a girl." I chuckled. "Now get up and fight."

"Who dose she think she is?" One of the villains snarled, I looked at him, he wore a white and black clothes, "You think you can really beat the Reaper of Eisenwald?"

"Who do I am? I am The Reaper Hero, Red Huntress." I spun my scythe in my hands.

"Reaper Hero?" I heard the blonde say behind me.

Erigor stood to his feet, "You claim to be a Reaper... then you kill for money."

"Only monsters, and it would seem I'm looking at one." I dashed forward and slashed at him, his body crashing through the wall.

"One strike..." The Dark guild backed away from me.

"Riot, your turn. I'll keep on the leaders tale." I ran through the hole in the wall.

Erigor was flying down the hallway, taking the corners at break neck speeds, he was almost to fast for me to catch. Almost.

We burst out one of the upper floors and He blasted me back with a gust of wind, forcing me to use Crescent Rose as an anchor in the ground. "Your not even a guild member! You are worse then the flies that call the selves the best guild in the world!"

"Then why can I taste your fear?" I asked. "I feed off of the negative emotions of others."

"You aren't human." He snarled.

"Not anymore." I stood straight up, "But I still hold on to my humanity. Surrender."

"NEVER!" He yelled as his hand thrust forward a massive gust of wind ripped me from the ground I stood on, I crashed through the stone wall, my aura flaring up to protect me from the brunt on the attack. "WIND WALL!" I watched as he sealed the train station in a violent cone of wind trapping us, before he spun around midair and shot off into the distance. "I have to get to those old geezers now!" I caught his saying before the sound of the wind drowned out everything.

* * *

After Ruby left to fight Erigor, the rest of the dark guild seemed to become more confident. "Erigor will kill her." one said.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, and you should worry about your selves." I said as I stepped forward, my arms hardening. "Name's Red Riot, who's first? And be a man about it."

"You sure have a lot of guts kid." A massive man stepped forward. "I'll enjoy making you bleed." his hands glowed in red gold light and he ran at me, "RAGE STRIKE!"

"RED RIOT: GUN TURRET!" I struck first, my fist smashed into his sternum, bones breaking under my fist. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. "Who's next?"

"What the, who the hell are these kids? I don't feel any sort of magic from him." Gray said.

I couldn't use my semblance in this building, would cause to much damage, 'Straight Quirk it is.'

"Let me at them!" The pink haired boy yelled in frustration.

"Gray, Natsu, I want you two to go find Erigor." the woman named Erza ordered and the two grumbled as they ran after Ruby and that madman. Two of the dark wizards left to fight them.

At that moment Kaminari and Kyoka ran in. "Don't start with out us!" They yelled as they ran to my side.

"Let's beat those boys down already! These ladies are too hot!" A dark wizard yelled from the back.

"Disgusting!" Kyoka yelled at the guild as they cat called the girls.

"There is only five of them, and we have our entire guild!" They surged forward, much to their regret.

"REQUIP!" a light in Erza's hand formed a sword which she used to cut down those that charged her. "Villainous scum!" Her weapon became a massive ax which smashed down a few more, then a shield, and a pair of swords.

"SONIC EXPLOSION!" Kyoka yelled as her leg speakers let out a massive wave of sound that ruptured the eardrums of those infront of her.

Kaminari slashed with his lightning sword that Ruby had made for him, his amateurish style of fighting was unpredictable but effective. He shot lighting disks into the stomachs of the wizards and shocked them with his other hand.

"OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" the blonde girl yelled as a man with crab like hair, blue shirt and crab legs from his back appeared.

"CRAB!" The blue cat smiled and drooled.

I drowned them out as I attacked another foe, my fist breaking a rib. I was dogpiled by a large amount of them. As I was forced to the ground, I hardened my entire body. **"RED RIOT; UNBREAKABLE!" **I threw them off of me as several large beams of golden light hit my chest. I was forced back but slowly I pushed my way towards them. Slowly I began to run and I smashed my fists into their faces.

"What the hell!" one yelled, his face drenched with sweat, "Why won't he die!" I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Erza was glowing white as her armor and clothes vanished.

"REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" the armor didn't really cover her stomach or upper, upper chest. A white skirt cover her legs and a large metal wings extended from her back. "CIRCLE SWORD!" A spinning circle of blades came into existence, spinning rapidly slashing down her foes.

"IDECRINIMATE DISCARGE! HALF MILLION VOLTS!" The immediate area around Kaminari erupted around him, blasting back a few dozen enemies.

We quickly wrapped disposed of the rest of the villains, I fell to the ground, my chest heaving from the exertion. "Damn, I have to work on that, takes too much out of me." I said as Erza offered me her hand.

"You fight well, all of you." She smiled at the three of us, her eyebrow raised a bit when she got a good look at Kyoka. "What are your real names?" We introduced ourselves. "Where are you from?"

"It's complicated. Well we aren't from this world, we don't have magic." Kyoka explained how quirks worked.

"But that girl, Ruby was it? She had dark magic pouring from her." Erza said.

"I'm not from their world either, Remnant is the name of my world." Ruby said as she leaped down from the balcony. "Erigor sealed us in. A unbreakable wall of wind is blocking the way. This station wasn't his target, he said something about getting to the old Geezers, that mean anything for you?" I asked. "He went that way." She pointed towards the front of the train.

"Old geezers? No, not particularly... only thing I can think of in that direction is Clover, and this train is the only way to that town, unless you can fly." She said.

"Erza!" Gray burst back into the room, "Their targeting the Guild Masters! The conference in Clover!"

* * *

**And chapter complete.**


End file.
